


kiss me, kill me, oh how you thrill me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/M, children robbing things basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No one cares” confesses Lily, unapologetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me, kill me, oh how you thrill me

**Author's Note:**

> *screaming* I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOUUUUUUUUUUU. the cardigans own me with that song, which means they also own the title, most unfortunately.

“Did you have to wear such loud heals?”

“Yes, so in an emergency I can stab you and make a quick getaway” says Lily, adjusting her ear piece as she marches across the white linoleum floor.

“Evans, the guard is looking at you” warns the black haired boy beside her, eyeing him silently, alert.

Lily is unconcerned. “Let him look, this will only take a second”.

“That’s what Peter said about Berlin, and look how _that_ turned out” mutters James, looking around at the passing tour group.

“Berlin was an isolated incident” Lily waves her hand and pushes her hair behind her shoulder, “He should have checked for the damn things before locking in”

“Oh, so I suppose _you_ would have checked for geese in a _chapel?_ ”

She looks up at him and smirks, “Naturally”.

James rolls his eyes and looks at the security camera in a silent plea, knowing the Moony will at least be sympathetic to his cause.

“You’re go in one minute, Red Panda ” comes a voice from Lily’s ear piece and this time it’s her turn to roll her eyes.

“Black, I already told you, we do not need- or want- code names”

“Evans, this is the least you can do for me, I'm dying back here. Being on the technical side of stealing stuff _sucks”_

“Padfoot” cuts in James, “Shut up and focus.”

“Don’t you want to know your special operation code name, Prongs?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“It’s ‘Leg Warmers.’”

“For the last time I'm wearing these because I-“

“No one cares” confesses Lily, unapologetic. “Am I good to go, Remus?”

“One second” comes the distracted voice through the ear piece.

“Evans, remember to not touch the pedestal with your foot, okay and don’t look at the guards station because they might have a camcorder on just in case and-“

“Careful, Potter, you almost sound like you care”

A faint smile appears on his mouth and Lily’s stomach sort of, flops. “Of course I care, Evans, if you died, who would kiss me for distraction purposes on jobs?”

“Oh my God Potter that was _one time-“_

“Go, go now, Lily” the voice is urgent and perfectly timed, as in a moment the lights are off and the tour group is screaming. James feels her leave, feels the girl wearing the black wig and red nail polish flash away like a ghost. He can almost hear Remus’s pounding heart through the microphone in his ear and he has suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

It takes only a minute. One minute, and it’s gone. The emeralds of Rosmerta the eighteenth have disappeared and black haired pair are gone, with only the faint scratches of high heeled shoes across the linoleum floor the only proof that they were ever there at all.

***

“Next time I get to be in the field” announces Sirius as they keel away in the television repair van.

“You will go back in the field when I stop hearing that roof collapse in my dreams” says Remus from the driver’s seat.

“That was _barely_ my fault!”

“Where to now, then” asks James, turning the necklace over in his hands.

“I think it’s finally time to break Peter out of jail” answers Remus, hitting Sirius’s hand as he tries to change the radio dial.

“Back to Berlin we go” says James cheerily, turning toward Lily, “Maybe you’ll get to kiss me again, Evans”.

“Don’t count on it, Potter”.

***

(He should)


End file.
